


Another One?

by In_Time_of_Peril



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Oh well a person's allowed to guess, The joys of writing fic for a character we so far know almost nothing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Time_of_Peril/pseuds/In_Time_of_Peril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even the Doctor begins to think there are a few too many strays in the universe, and he wonders why they always seem to gravitate toward him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One?

"What's this bit?"

"Door control."

"This?"

The Doctor stared at the point Bill was indicating for a moment, then shrugged.

"Looks like a bright purple rocker switch to me."

"Yeah, but what's it do?"

"Something, undoubtedly."

Grousing off to the far side of the console (oh, and this him was good at grousing, almost better than his first self, or the bulky blond one), the Doctor checked a readout, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

He needed a shave.

"So is this where you live, or just how you get about?" Bill asked. She was looking at him almost gravely, one eyebrow cocked.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, and stroked a panel gently.

The TARDIS creaked. Bill sighed.

"Not much of a talker, are ya?"

"Depends."

"Well, shouldn't you at least be - I dunno, explaining stuff? Where we are, where we're going, who **you** are..."

"Oh, could you be quiet for just one moment? Please, you're beginning to remind me of..."

He froze. Who was she reminding him of? Her energy, her incessant chatter, that hint of mixed fear and warmth and excitement in her eyes.

 _'All of them,'_ he thought, and now it was his turn to sigh.

"If I'm bothering you then," Bill sharped, then marched around past him and through a doorway. He heard her shoes patting off along the corridor, the squeal of an ancient hinge (he really, **really** needed to find that oil can wherever Rory-Martha-Mickey-Jack-Rose-Cinder-Charley-Fitz-Ace-Mel-Grant-Turlough-Tegan-Adric-Romana-Jo-Benton-Zoe-Ben-Steven-Ian-Susan had left it), then a muffled shout that would remain blasphemous throughout large swathes of the universes for centuries to come.

"You all right?" he called.

"Why've you got a cupboard full of - sacks of sweets?"

"Never know when you'll need a few Jelly Babies. They come quite in handy for negotiations. Or snacking."

A small eternity later, Bill came straggling back into the console room.

"I think I'd better just wait for the official tour," she said, raking her fingers through her hair to release a few buried Jelly Babies.

"Probably for the best," the Doctor said, plucking a stray sweet out from under his new companion's collar. He looked it over, blew off a bit of dust, then popped it in his mouth.

Bill groaned.

"It's gonna seem like forever, isn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"Traveling with you. You're one of those types, aren't you? You can make even five minutes stretch out to infinity."

"Well," the Doctor said, and nodded slightly, "I certainly hope so."

With a small grumble, Bill crossed her arms and marched over to perch on one of the staircases, waiting for whatever came next.


End file.
